


Closer

by daratorres



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daratorres/pseuds/daratorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major SPOILERS if you didn't watch 3x09.<br/>Summary:<br/>After Lincoln's death, Clarke comes back and Bellamy is the first one to know as he encounters her in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> PWP.  
> Hope everyone who ships these two likes it.

There was not enough forest for him to run. This was the only thing that made sense right now. To run. To escape. Or feel something like it at least. He was absolutely sure that a real escape, running away from it all, would give him nothing. He couldn't even bear the think of leaving his sister behind, his friends, the people whom he had been through a lot since the landing, and... her. But right now that was bullshit. 

It had been one week since Lincoln's execution and everything had gone south from there. Even more than before. Octavia wouldn't look at him, wouldn't even care about him or what he had to say. He had failed her in so many ways. What his sister didn't know is that he couldn't forgive himself either. Lincoln had been his friend and had taught him a lot about this planet, how to survive on it, and also how to be a better person. But none of that mattered now. Everything had gone to hell.       

The tension between his friends and him was more real than ever. Not even one of them had the time, the patience nor the guts to talk to him about anything that wasn't Camp or revolution related. None. He was alone. As he had always been.

His demons were real and he could feel his deepest and darkest fears get a hold on his neck to strangle him more and more every day that went by. But maybe he would choke soon and it would be over. Maybe his time was around the corner and death was finally waiting for him.

But even that as running away from it all, was something he wasn't sure about. Because that meant leaving her behind. Wherever she was, he knew she was still breathing and fighting for their people. She was a warrior and he was proud of her.

He kept running and running through the forest. Fresh air filling his lungs, the morning haze against every pore of his face, arms and shoulders. He knew it was stupid and he should be wearing some protection but it didn't actually matter anymore. The sleeveless back t-shirt had some holes in the front and was a bit small for him, to be honest. Some time ago, some people would have laughed at him for it. Right now, there was no time even for smiling.   

When he stopped at the edge of deserted meadow, he realized spring had arrived. All the flowers were blooming and the view was beautiful. He wished she could see this. He wished for so many things that were almost impossible to happen. But his heart was stubborn and although the image of her staying with Lexa was still fresh, that didn't mean it would stop beating for her.

He took a deep breath. Then another. And suddenly he remembered something he had told a little girl that seemed like centuries ago: "slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you in your sleep". Right now, that looked like the biggest bullshit he had ever said. There was no way he could do that.  
  


\- "Leaving camp, running through the woods unprotected and unarmed, stopping in a meadow turning yourself into an easy target... Bellamy Blake, what has happened to you?" - the voice struck him hard. His eyes were now wide and he started looking everywhere and nowhere. Maybe he was starting to imagine things. But then she came to face him from behind a big tree. She looked exhausted and messy in so many levels, but for him she was everything he needed in that moment.

\- "Hey..." - she said, looking him in the eye.

\- "Clarke" - his voice sounded broken and he felt pity for himself but kept talking - "you're back"

\- "Some things have happened and I realized it was time for me to be with my people" - she said, now avoiding him. She took a few more steps towards him.

\- "Lincoln is dead. Pike executed him" - Bellamy said. The news hit her like a big rock.

\- "What?... That's not possible. How... how could he? Why did you allow it?!" - so many questions. So much guilt inside of him, crawling back to take control.

\- "I couldn't do a damn thing to help."

\- "What about Octavia?"

\- "She hates me. And anyone else that had or has something to do with Pike." - the words came out quickly and sloppy. – “I’ve failed her again. I failed everyone again.”  
  


He didn’t notice when she had taken the few steps separating them, but she was now in front of him. Her hand touched his cheek and she looked at him realizing how much he had inside of him, tearing him apart.

\- "I should have been here... for you, for them".

\- "There were more important matters to attend in Polis".

\- "There's nothing more important than my people, Bellamy. And you are my people." - He raised his gaze towards her eyes. Gods, how much he had missed her stare, her eyes. Her.

\- "Come with me before going to camp" - he requested. - "There's a place I need to show you where we can talk. There's a lot you need to know.”  
  


She nodded and followed him.

 

He hadn't been there in a long while. He didn't dare after what happened the last time. As usual, he messed up pretty bad and back then it hadn't been long since they arrived to this new planet that had been a total nightmare for all of them. But that night he was trying to do something right, he was trying to protect a child. Then all went to hell pretty quickly before he could realize it.

 

-"Where are we? What is this place?" - she asked him in a mere whisper. He wasn't facing her but knew she was looking all around her.

\- "This is where I hid Charlotte what seems like a century ago. The acid fog was nearly upon us and this was the only place I could find to keep us out of the radar" - he explained, talking in a low voice. She could barely hear him.

\- "And what are we..." -

\- "We need to talk. About a lot of things" - he said, turning and now looking at her eyes. - "Things have changed since the last time you were around and before anyone else tells you anything, I want to be the one to let you know"

\- "I already know a bit of it. And... I can't believe you sided with Pike. So, you tell me, what happened?" - she didn't mean to sound harsh but that's exactly how it came out. He looked at her severely.

\- "Don't judge me beforehand Clarke. There's a lot you don't know" - he snapped.

\- "Then tell me. Because the Bellamy I know, is nowhere to be seen. The Bellamy I got to know a long time ago and who fought for everyone around him has taken a vacation or something..." - she yelled at him.

\- "You were the one taking a vacation Clarke. You left me. You left us." - his voice started to crack up, even if he didn't want to. - "It was too much for you and then you left to do who knows what. I was the one who had to deal with Jasper's addiction, Raven's leg pain, Octavia wanting to leave too... I was the one who stayed and dealt with all that. And on top of it, I had to deal with you leaving ME." - the words came out more quickly than he could ever imagine.  
  


She just stared at him, shocked. Opening her eyes to all the things she actually didn't want to know was hard, but to do it by someone who had the guts to stay was even worse. 'Coward' was the only thing bumping against the walls of her head.  
  


\- "I'm sorry Bellamy..." - she whispered. She couldn't even look at him now. - "I couldn't... I didn't think I could handle it"

\- "You would of. I could have helped you. We could have helped each other" - he told her, getting near her.  
  


Clarke almost choked on her own saliva, he was so close to her it was actually possible to count his eyelids if she wanted. Or didn't have anything better to do. Her eyes examined his face, full of healed scars that hide torments. He also had some 'fresh' wounds too. But the one that caught her attention was the one on his neck. It was almost undetectable unless you knew something had hurt him right in that spot. She wasn't even able to think about it. How much he should have suffered being chained by the foot to Mount Weather, being treated like a beast when he was nothing like it. But he had endured it, like he had endured so many more painful things. Because of her choices. People was right "someone always gets hurt when you make a decision".  
  


\- "I am so, so sorry..." - she whispered again. - "Please believe me."  
  


He was still looking at her, breathing a bit heavily. Pissed. And that's why his next move left her completely lost of words. Quite literally.

When his lips found hers, it was like being struck by lightning. At least that's what she supposed that would be. Not only because of the fiercely way he was kissing her but because of what felt like a million tons of energy going down her spine, making her feel numb. What was happening and why her body decided to act on its own was beyond her comprehension. But two seconds later she forgot about thinking, told her brain to shut up and started kissing him back as wildly as him.

Pure instinct moved her, and she was surprised to find her hands running through his hair and how much she liked the touch of his curls. His hands went from the sides of her face all down to her hips, slowly, firm. He grabbed her and pushed her even closer. The urge on the kiss, deep and wild, plus his compel to get as close to her as he could be, was sexy and unexpected at the same time.

Suddenly they both stopped. Maybe to get some air, maybe because they knew how it was going to end if they keep like that. Either way, they split from each other, being now a mere centimeter away. Near but not as before. Not as they really wanted.

The cave was a small place and an idea popped into Clarke's head.  
  


\- "Do you trust me?" - she asked him.

He kept silence, his eyes closed, like trying to calm himself a bit before answering.

\- "Yes."  
  


Clarke grabbed his hand and led him out of that place to a better one, somewhere only she knew. Somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted.

 

\---***---

 

The night was upon them as they kept walking, as silent as they could, through the forest. She was leading the way and Bellamy followed her without hesitation. As he always did. What happened at the cave was long time coming and whenever they stopped, wherever they were, he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself. He needed to touch her again, to feel her lips again. He needed to know every inch of her skin for once and for all.

Clarke guided him over a part of the terrain he didn't know and that was saying something, taking into account all the times he had to patrol outside the camp those past months. But she knew where she was going. Bellamy started to hear something weird echoing in the wild, he went tense and slowed himself.  
  


\- "It's ok... just a few meters ahead." - she told him.  
  


He was always alert, waiting for something to happen. She couldn't blame him but as soon as he kept walking behind her, she felt how he relaxed a bit.

They stopped at the side of a lake, the waterfall at the other side of where they were standing. The only light, besides the moon, were a few blue butterflies they had seen for the first time when they landed on this planet. After everything Bellamy had been through, this beautiful and peaceful place seemed impossible, like travelling to another dimension.

\- "Not a lot of people know about this place. I figured we wouldn't be interrupted by anyone here..." - she started, in a low voice, like apologizing.  
  


Bellamy shortened the distance between them in only two steps. He was as close as he had been a few minutes ago. But now they weren't on a cave, they were out in the open, feeling a bit free for the first time in what seemed forever. He grabbed her hips again, firmly.  
  


\- "My only hope is that the animals around here don't get scared of us, princess..." - he whispered, and felt how her lower body trembled a bit. He wasn't even getting started yet. - "Do you trust 'me'?" - more than a question about trust, he was asking her for permission.

\- "I do." - she murmured back, knowing exactly what those two words really meant.  
  


This time he started slowly, touching her lips very lightly. Clarke held her breath and instinctively closed her eyes. His hands went up her body, under her t-shirt, not quite touching her but also grazing that part of her. She felt that bolt of strange energy through her body again. His effect on her. Very slowly he took her shirt away, no idea when she had lost the jacket too. Not that it really mattered, because she was starting to feel eager to be freed of all of her clothes.  
  


\- "Your turn, princess" - he said on her ear.  
  


Her hands trembled a bit but somehow she managed to control herself. Bellamy took off his jacket and she started to run her hands through his body when abruptly she stopped. She had an idea.  
  


\- "Ok. But you never said it had to be your clothes..." -  
  


Without any warning, she started to unbutton her pants to take them off. She could see his mouth going dry at the sight of her taking off her own clothes. Standing in front of him only on her underwear was something she never imagined to do.  
  


\- "Now. Behave yourself and don't touch... anywhere." - She said as she went around him, standing facing his broad back.  
  


Her hands found their way again under his tee, grazing his skin as she took it off. His muscular back was something like a job of the fucking gods, or at least that's what she thought. She couldn't wait to see the front.

Bellamy fought the urge to move his hands backwards to find her. He could feel his heart racing on his chest. This was too much. The ambient was wet because of the waterfall but he knew his corporal temperature was raising because of what she was doing. Dear gods... She unbuttoned his pants just to rapidly shove her hands inside, searching for him. It wasn't difficult to find what she was looking for. Feeling her hands on him only made it worse and he couldn't hold himself back. He turned to face her and groaned:  
  


\- "This is starting to feel like torture."

\- "I'm only getting started, Blake." - she answered.  
  


She slowly put her hands off his boxers only to make his pants fall to the floor as quickly as his t-shirt moments ago. Using their clothes as some kind of sheets, she commanded him to sit. He did. Without letting her out of his sight a single second. She stood in front of him, only to kneel a bit later. Clarke started to touch his thighs and went back to his boxers, this time to pull them off as the rest of his clothes.

He felt so alive already it seemed magically unexpected. Without warning, she started to stroke him only to take him in her mouth carefully. He closed his eyes and relied on his arms, laid a bit back, but having a full display of her.

She looked up as she took him all, every inch. His curls wet against his forehead, his freckles like burning, his lips parted gasping for air. She gave him a grave groan that made him tremble. Damn, he was delicious and feeling him growing bigger only made it better.  
  


\- "Fuck, princess..." - was the only thing he managed to say. - "Finish me, please." - he was starting to feel desperate.

\- "Not yet." - she answered.  
  


Clarke got up on her feet again. Carefully she took her underwear off. First the bottom part, then, even slower, the bra. But he knew how to play too and before she could see him, he was at her feet, caressing her legs first and then going right to her hip again but this time with his mouth. Kissing her gently at first only to lead her to where he had been laying before. He parted her legs kindly and went up to her inner thighs and bite her a bit, making sure to leave a mark. She moaned.

 

\- "My turn" - he told her. Without any other word he found her spot and caressed it with his tongue.  
  


He ate her like no one else ever had and she enjoyed every second of it. Damn, he knew how to do things right. And when she felt she couldn't get nothing more, he shoved two fingers inside her.  
  


\- "Fuck!! Bellamy please!" - She felt him smiling between her legs. His curls ticking her as he kept eating her so she half smiled too, burring her hands on his hair once again only because she needed to grab something.

Another finger shoved inside her, making her wonder how longer she could endure it. But slowly he stopped. Bellamy started to make his way up her body. Those lips were made of pure lust and she loved it. He took his time with her breasts, while she ran her hands up and down his back. When he slightly bit one of her nipples she clawed her way on his back as if searching for something that kept her on the ground or else she was sure she would start flying. He groaned at her scratch but didn't stop. Her clavicle was next and then her neck to finally find her mouth again.

Then Clarke was no longer touching his back, but his member again. Hard, full grown on her hands.  
  


\- "Now fuck me, Bellamy or I swear to all sacred..." -  
  


He smiled, looking at her in the eyes.  
  


\- "My ass is a bit jealous you know" - he answered her.  
  


And as she grabbed his glorious butt, he entered her. Her eyes widened. Her mouth opened. He kissed her hard, building a slow pace that started to be led by her, meeting him halfway. The perfect speed, giving one another space to feel comfortable. Clarke moved slightly only to give him a better entrance, to go deeper and he could feel her walls clenching against him. Her legs wrapped against his waist. Bang after bang they both started to move faster and more frantic, to moan louder and deeper.

It was then, after a slight move, changing a bit the position he hit the right spot inside her.

\- "Oh my goodness Bellamy!" - But she didn't stop moving, instead she clenched herself against his cock making him come only a few seconds later.

\- "Fucking hell princess! Shiiit!" -   
  


She could hear a low growl as they slowed down, coming to a stop.

Their bodies were still intertwined, sweaty and both breathing heavily when Bellamy raised his head after taking a few seconds laying against her chest.

He looked her like never before she stared him back. And what started as a smile ended up as a precious laugh. They never knew what they were missing. But never again, that was for sure.


End file.
